fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Sins of yesterday,today and tomorrow...
Heute sah ich sie wieder, ich konnte sie in der Spieglung des Busfensters sehen.Ihr Blick war nichtsagend, ihre Gestalt unscheinbar.Aber sie war da, doch niemand schien sie richtig zu sehen.Der sechs Kilo schwere Schulranzen drückte sie zu Boden und verformte langsam aber sicher ihren Rücken.Im Bus waren alle Plätze besetzt. Aber das war eigentlich ganz normal, denn für eine Gruppe von Teenies gab es keinen Schulbus nach Hause und sie musste den normalen Bus nehmen.Die Leute regte das auf, aber sie ahnen nicht das es die Jugendlichen genau so aufregt.So stand sie also da, zusammen gequescht kämpfte ihr mit ihrer Klaustrophobie, zu ihrer Rechten, ein Mann der etwa 35 war, er hielt sich mit einer Hand an einer etwas höheren plazierten Stange fest, so das ihr sein Achselhöhlengestank nicht entgehen konnte.Nein das war wirklich untertrieben, der Mann schwitze wie ein Schwein und sie hatte Angst dass sein Schweiss ihr auf den Kopf triefen könnte.Zu ihrer Linken ein anderer Mann, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte sich festzuhalten, kurz er stolperte ununterbrochen hin und her und tritt ihr manchmal ganz zufällig auf die Füsse. Naja aber er hatte sich jedesmal entschuldigt, wie konnte sie da diesem nettem 120kilo Mann böse sein. Etwas weiter weg grinste sie eine sogenannte Freundin schadenfroh an. Sie hatte noch einen Sitzplatz gefunden."Ja, freu dich doch, du dumme Zicke, doch glotz mich bloss nicht mit deinen Unschuldasugen an und zeige mir nicht dein gelbes Gebiss das mit einer Zahnstange festgehalten wird.Sie würdigte sie keines Bisschens, so viel Ehre hatte sie noch.Diese Freundinnen heutzutage sind aber auch nette Menschen. Aber im Moment war ihr dieses Mädchen ganz egal, eigentlich war ihr alles egal, zumindest in diesem wohlriechendem Bus.Sie konzentrierte sich nur weiter darauf keine Miene zu verziehen und starr nach vorne zu schauen, niemand sollte wissen was sie dachte.Es ging niemanden was an. Gerade stieg eine Oma ein, sie rempelte sie kurz an und warf ihr einen verachtlichen Blick zu.Dann schüttelte die Alte entkrüstet den Kopf. Ich hätte mich wohl entschuldigen müssen, dass sie mich angerempelt hat. die Oma warf dem Busfahrer einen Blick zu und sagte:Ces jeunes sont vraiement imperitents. Die Alten aber auch. Der Busfahrer nickte und sagte: c est impossible. Sie verdrehte die Augen.Er stieg aus seinem Kanbinchen und riss einen Jungen, der noch einen Platz ergattern konnte, der fast erstickte(er hatte wohl Astma) und todkrank aussah von seinem Sitz und bettete die ach so alte nette Dame sich zu setzen.Diese nahm dass Angebot nickend an und schmiess ihren garnicht schweren Einkaufskorb auf ihren künfigten Sitznachbarn, setze sich dann mit ihrem breitem Arsch auf die Bank.Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf und schaute das Mädchen an. Ihr Blick sollte sagen: Du dummes Kind, kein Respekt hab ihr mehr, ihr seid noch jung und stark, wir alt und zerbrechlich.Ihr hab einfach keine Manieren mehr, und überhaupt, warum geht ihr nicht zu Fuss nach hause. Dieser Blick war die grösste Frechheit die sie Heute erleben musste und er machte sie so wütend dass sie sich nicht mehr zurückhaltend konnte und schrie durch den ganzen Bus: Weil wir 7 Stunden in einem arschkaltem Saal auf scheisskalten Holzstühlen sitzen mussten, von Lehrern zu hören bekamen, wie blöd wir doch sind und zu guter Letzt ist es der Gemeinde zu teuer noch einen Schulbus fahren zu lassen.Und warum fahren sie nicht mit dem Auto, sie sind doch erwachsen und haben denn Führerschein, oder würde der ihnen etwa abgenommen weil sie betrunken am Steuer waren, hä. Die Oma schaute jetzt ganz doof, sie hatte nicht verstanden was dieses freche Kind gesagt hatte, sie war Franzose, darum beschloss sie, sich beleidigt wegzuschauen. Die Leute die sie verstanden hatten, machten nur grosse Augen und die andern Kinder lachten sie an und dachten nur''"GENAU"''. Eigentlich hatte sie Manieren und sie hätte sowas niemals getan aber diese Oma, hatte es verdient.Für die Erwachsenen sind Jugendliche Biester die abschaffen sollte. Sie hören in den Nachrichten, wie viele Kinder sich gegenseitig abmetzeln und lassen dann ihre Entrüstung an jedem Jugendlichen der ihnen über den Weg läuft aus. "Oh diese Jugend, können sie nicht anständige Menschen sein, mit Manieren, und nicht wie die Satanisten und Hiphopludern herumlaufen.Denen kann man nicht mehr helfen. Das und vieles mehr muss man sich anhören, auch wenn man nicht sie ein Satanisten herumläuft. "Wir sind schlecht in der Schule und werden fett.Ja, und ihr, ihr hattet Hochsteckfrisuren, wart in der Schule grandios und Vegetarier die keine Gelatine assen. Ist es nicht so? Und ging man nicht immer davon aus dass Respekt auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte? Ja am Anfang sind sie süss und knuddelig, dann werden sie picklig und frech.Die Welt denkt zuviel in Extremen, sie stellen sich unter dem Wort Kinder, diese lachende kleinen blonde Knirpse vor, die in den Läden auf Plakaten zu sehen sind wo drauf steht :vive la rentree.! Es ist unfair, beurteilt zu werden, von jemanden den dich nicht kennt. Er kann nicht wissen dass du vielleicht ein Buch geschreiben hast, Vizeweltmeisterin im Bogenschiessen bist oder einfach nur ein guter Mensch bist. Diese Falsche Bild, diese schlechte Meinung...wo haben sie die bloss her? Die Welt wird noch lange exsitieren und wenn dies das einzige Problem, ist es doch okay, es ist doch in Ordnung, es gibt Schlimmeres. Das Leben ist nicht scheisse, es Leben bittet dir so viele Dinge an.Warum konnt ihr uns nicht einfach mögen, wir hassen euch doch nicht Kategorie:Autor Aleera